Petra Pan and the Lost Girls
by itsErin
Summary: This fanfiction has my own little twists, I changed the characters and some of the plot. The only character that didn't get her own twist was Tink. This is a romance of Petra Pan (Peter Pan), Lone Tiger (Tiger Lily), and William Darling (Wendy Darling). This does not follow all of the movie and it's kinda a mixture of the book/movie but I counted it as a regular, not a crossover.


**Petra Pan and the Lost Girls**

Neverland, a place where you live forever and beautiful is always around you, wild doesn't even worry about turning to calm, but boy, do I love Neverland. The fresh, fresh air, the deep, blue lakes, the sandy, blurry ocean, and the miles of forests, amazing. Neverland may seem perfect in every way possible, just like a dream on the tip of your tongue before waking, but the dream is not always perfect, in fact, it's never perfect. You may want to leave Neverland and toss your memories with it, but if you leave Neverland, you won't forget it, not in a million years, unlike that dream before waking that you forget right away. I have told this story many times, most of the people I tell only care about William and Petra Pan, they never understand the side of Prince Lone Tiger, I always liked Lone Tiger better than Will. What about Petra Pan's first love? I would have stayed with Princie but, hey, Petra is the one I have always followed. Ever since I ran away, flew away if you'd like, from home, I never had an adventure with those other fairies, but with daring Pan, leader of the Lost Girls, everyday is a new adventure, full of surprises. I'm Tink, short for Tinkerbell. I will, once again, tell the history of Petra Pan, William from England, and the Native Lone Tiger. The story people mix up all the time, for instance, Petra did not fly William to Neverland, the pirates took him, for a reason I do not know. I won't include pirates though, this part of the story is long enough and it won't hurt to ignore those horrible pirates, now will it? I don't like telling the story as if it was back then, it feels more alive when I tell it again as if I was in my old life again, as if every second was a new breath of fresh air, never old. So sit back, as I, Tink, tell you the story of Petra Pan. Their story is not the common "happily ever after" story that most people think they'll hear once I tell them. It's actually quite the opposite but you'll just have to wait to find out.  
>15 year old Petra Pan quickly gets up from her sleep and I too wake up, yawning. Why does she always get up before dawn... Petra is beautiful, tan, green eyes, blonde wavy hair, tall, skinny, perfect. But she always gets dirty and messy and wears torn up clothes.<br>"Hey there, Tink. Did ya have sweet dreams?" she asks me, whispering, not wanting to wake the girls. If only fairies could talk... but we can sense other's feelings and thoughts, which is pretty cool if you ask me. I grin at her. She swiftly and silently climbs out of the Lost Girl's hide out and sets out, taking her usual path in the forest with me on her shoulder. She always goes to one tribe, every morning, to watch the strange Lone Tiger, son of the Chief, making him a Prince. He is always silent and alone, although, he's stronger, quicker, and smarter than others. But always alone, in the forest or near the river, and he knows the forest just as much as Petra Pan does.  
>"Hold on, Tink, it's going to get bumpy." she warns me, interrupting my thoughts. Pan climbs up a tree and runs tree branch to tree branch, gracefully, unlike most people who might have tried to attempt what she does. And I hold tightly, she goes quick, it's unbelievable how she never misses a branch. Then, after a few minutes, we are back at her usual spot, watching the tribe and unusual Lone Tiger. Over the past few years, I have learned to love Lone Tiger, long and lean, his dark skin, those different green eyes, rare for natives, the black, short, shaggy hair, him, the whole him. He is also 15, just like Petra, or at least they look 15, never growing up has it's advantages. We do our regular cycle, we watch, we leave, she hunts, we find new adventures, she gets into trouble, like I said, just the normal.<br>"Lets go for a swim, shall we?" she says, making me jump. Usually, we go find the girls. Not today, so I just nod. We get to the river and I stay on a leaf up in a tree, while she walks in the water enjoying herself for about 7 minutes, she can't swim.  
>I hear a crunch behind us, so does Petra, she gets out and goes up and crunches low in a tree like an animal while I hide. We wait for a little. Silence. But that doesn't fool Pan, finally, patient Petra finds where the sound came from, quickly jumped behind a bush and tackled the handsome Indian, while doing so, she chuckled at her successful attempt and grinned at the angry boy.<br>"Hello, Prince. Were you spying on me?" Petra Pan asks, the tribes are scared of the Lost Girls and hate them, even more so with Pan. But he shows no fear, but I can sense just a tad of fear inside, for the most part, he's mad. "Can't talk?"  
>"'Course I can," he spits out.<br>"Well then, why were you spying on me?" she asks again. Tiger likes keeping to himself, closing out the world. He's stronger than Petra Pan, and he's bigger, so they wrestle for a while until I spot the Lost Girls coming, laughing, they grab the Prince by his arms. Petra steps away, staring at Peter, then she smiles. "Oh, the cleverness of me! Nice work girls, bring him to the hide out. Once again, the Lost have won, and we have won to a Prince." The Twins knock him out and they all drag him. We are all back at the hide out when he slowly wakes up around night time.  
>"He's awake!" Slightly says, clearly excited, Slightly is basically Pan's wingman, or wing-girl, they are best friends.. They all come over, they as in Slightly, Tootles, Nibs, the Twins, and Curly, who are all either 14 or 15. Petra stays in her special corner. They all look up to her as a hero, she rescued them all from the pirates, so she gets her own space and a whole lot of respect.<br>"I've never seen a boy up close." Nibs whispers, eating some bread.  
>"I think he's handsome." Curly says, gazing off, her curly all over the place.<br>"Same here." the Twins agree at the same time, looking exactly alike and talking exactly alike.  
>"What do we do with him? Can we keep him?" Tootles asks, looking at him as if he's the best thing ever. I sit on the desk, amused by their comments. What can you expect? They're still girls (teenage girls) even if they get dirty, kill, hunt, and act like rough boys. Lone Tiger blinks a few times, then jumps at the sight of girls staring at him.<br>"Give him space, girls. He's a guest." Pan commands them, they do as they're told. "Now you may ask questions, but wait your turns." That's exactly what happens. Surprisingly, he answers them, but short answers with attitude. They spend hours talking, asking what's his name, what he is, what tribe is he from, how old he is, etcetera. Lone Tiger semi-enjoys his time, but worries about getting home. He's also scared about the 6 girls giving him their full attention, so this whole time he stands up taller, being the best man he can be, or at least try.  
>"Er, I have to go." he says awkwardly. The girls act like the never saw it coming, like he could stay here forever, which in their eyes, would be fantastic. Obviously, if he was trapped here forever, he'd want to kill himself.<br>"But why?" Tootles asks while taking her finger and twisting Peter's curls.  
>"My tribe is waiting."<br>"Well, Prince Lone Tiger, you can go if, and only if, you come back soon. We don't see boys much and it's more.. uh, interesting when you come." Tiger-lily asks while getting up like a king, standing tall, with all the girl's heads pointed to her but then they go back to Peter, waiting impatiently for an answer. He thinks hard and I fly over and sit on his shoulder. He doesn't say it, but he thinks Petra is really pretty, which isn't surprising, she is.  
>"Fine." the Prince says, finally choosing his answer. The teenage girls cheer, grinning.<br>"Tink," Pan says to me and I give my attention to her, "lets walk Peter home." I smile and nod, flying back to her shoulder. She tells the girls, "I'll be back soon," and then politely demands Peter, "Come. You must go now. Please." Lone Tiger gets up as well and follows Pan. At night, the leader, tall, brave Petra Pan, of the Lost Girls sneaked out quietly, not making one tiny sound into the forest with Prince Lone Tiger doing the exact same thing. They walk into the pitch black forest, making sure they don't run into any nasty pirates, Pan enjoys fighting them though, why? I don't know, I certainly don't agree with her. When she goes to fight, I watch from a distant...  
>"Did you enjoy all the attention?" Petra chuckles, the Prince hides his grin.<br>"Sure, they're nice. The Tribe says you all would kill us, but that was not killing. Perhaps they killed me with questions and their staring, but I survived."  
>"Indeed you did. Well, I'm glad we made they stay enjoyable. We always do." Pan says, always trying to be a polite girl. Out of no where Tiger-lily bursts, "Tomorrow at the crack of dawn, meet me where I tackled you."<br>"Alright, and you did not tackle me. You caught me off guard. Lets have a rematch."  
>"Alright but you are stronger than me. I'm better with surprises." Pan says. She disappears into the night up in the trees, leaving the Prince smiling and preparing himself for her. She jumps to another tree behind him and he hears her slight sound and grins. Pan continues gliding through the trees and jumps swiftly on to Lone Tiger, pushing him down to the ground. Peter kicks Pans leg and she falls to the ground and then he pins her. She knees him in the stomach and pins him this time, he grabs her hands and throws them to her side, pushing her off and pinning her once again. She tries to get out but he's stronger.<br>"Gotcha," he laughs.  
>"No fair, you're bigger and tougher." she says, full of pride. After that, they continue walking down the path. I'll admit, I'm a tad jealous of Pan but what am I going to do about it, she's my leader, my magnificent leader. "So, you have to become a chief someday?" Petra asks, Tiger's face darkens.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Not too happy about it, I see. Why not? I'm a leader and it's fun."<br>"I'm not the type of chief everyone in my tribe wants. People think I'm cursed or something like that."  
>"You don't talk much, I've learned over the years of watching. Why are you talking now?" she asks and he shrugs. They continue to walk in silence under the pitch black blanket while I rest in Lone Tiger's hair. We arrive near his tribe's area and he doesn't look too happy at the sight. "Well, I'd love to talk, but your people kind of want me dead. See ya, Prince." Before he has time to say a word, I'm on Pan's shoulder while she soars through the branches, running and enjoying the wind pushing against her face. By the time we get back, the girls are asleep and Petra and I find our spots and rest a bit ourselves.<br>"Psst, Tink, time to go, crack of dawn is almost upon us." Petra Pan wakes me. Pan has done her hair into a long braid, got her favorite, nicest outfit, and cleaned herself. Must be for Princie, typical girl.. But I'm trying to look my best too, what can I say. She gets her little over the shoulder handbg (the perfect size for a knife and a few other things), which I go in. Pan steps over the girls and I jump up, scared because Nibs snores. You'd be surprised by her huge snore, it sounds like a roaring lion. Petra climbs out of the hidden den and heads on over to the creak, when we get there, Lone Tiger isn't there, but I know he'll come. So Pan lies on the shore and stares at the sky, the sky still waking up, probably needing to yawn a few times before telling the sun to come out. I was right! The Indian Prince comes out into the open and stands near Pan.  
>"Hey Prince. You came," Petra says smiling. He can't help it, he grins too.<br>" 'Course, I said I would."  
>"Well, you know, you don't exactly like communication so I thought you might have not shown up."<br>"I try to keep my word,"  
>"Spoken like a true gentleman." Pan mutters, joking. Prince snorts. "Well that was not a true gentleman." Petra chuckles, Princie and I join along.<br>"So, what did you want?"  
>"Oh! I have something to show you!"<br>"What?"  
>"Secret, now come on! Follow me!" Petra says starting to run, I quickly get in the bag while Tiger follows behind. We arrive at a water fall, the Lost Girls and I always come here. "Just follow carefully, alright?" Pan climbs up some slippery rocks and Lone Tiger slowly does the same, we then start to move behind the waterfall and into a cave that leads to the bluest and clearest lagoon you will ever see, birds are chirping, pretty plants, sun shining, a little fog, cool breeze, perfect, all of this is hidden and only the Lost Girls now about it but it's full of mermen, they are beautiful but deadly. Pan loves the mermen and they love her, she has one special merman, Robin, although, she ignores him today. The mermen try to get ahold of Prince but Pan hisses at them and tells them not to hurt him and they back off.<br>"We should swim." Princie says, clearly not scared of the mermen, actually quite bold.  
>"Okay," Pan smiles, proud of his bravery. They go into the water and Lone starts to swim but Petra only goes in waist deep, Prince looks at her confused. "I can't swim." Petra says, embarrassed but still laughing. "Robin usually helps me."<br>"Robin?" he asks and Pan points at him sitting on a rock, watching them. Robin is the most handsome merman, most strong too. "Well, I can help today, if you'd like." Princie offers, Robin offers his smirk.  
>"I think we should stay on the land today. Gosh, do all boys act like this? It's just horrible.." Pan says, not sure what to do with the commotion. I try to cover my laugh, oh drama.. They get up and sit on a swing and talk.<br>The rest of the days are like this, meeting up, talking, laughing, telling secrets. Falling in love, but, gosh, they can argue. It can be over the simplest thing, like who gets to climb first, or what's more brave, dying or living forever? It's a love I have never seen before, a weird love at that. Week by week, Lone Tiger opens more up, coming around more often, getting use to the girls, forgetting about his tribe. Although, sometimes he doesn't even show up when he tells Pan he can. The Lost Girls even showed Princie how to get into there hidden house. A few weeks after Pan showed Tiger the lagoon, I see the little Prince enter the den. I fly over onto his shoulder as he walks over to Pan, she looks up and smiles at Tiger.  
>"Hi Lone Prince."<br>"Hello Pan," he grins. "I want to show you something." Pan can't help but wear a wide smile on her face. Tiger holds out his hand awkwardly and Petra takes it laughing. Prince yanked her up "ending the moment", now it's his turn to laugh because of her face expression. She socks him in the arm.  
>"Geez.. thanks." Pan says, laughing, letting out a snort and they laugh even harder. Tiger only laughs this much with Petra, they laugh at the most stupid things sometimes... They crawl out of the den and it's about time for the sun to leave, I'm in Pan's hair while Prince blind folds Petra and she giggles. He leads her through the forest until we get to a wall of tree branches and leafs. He unties the blindfold, Pan smiles up at him, anxious to get through the wall.<br>"Go on," he smiles. He gives her a little shove with his shoulder. When she opens the wall of leaves, she gasps. I will not give it away...  
>"A canoe!" she screeches happily.<br>"I know you can't swim so I thought you'd like a canoe.."  
>"Did you make this?" she asks, he nods. "Thank you!' she hugs him and he tightens up, she pulls away jumping up and down. "I'm riding it." she says, rushing towards it. "Are you coming?" she questions him with attitude, he smiles. They get in and Prince starts to row. "I can do it. I am Petra Pan." she says with pride.<br>"Alright, if you need h.."  
>"I will not need help.." she says, he surrenders and put his hands up, hiding his grin. Slowly but surely, Petra makes it to the middle of the gigantic lake. She leans against the side of the boat and watches the sunset, Lone Tiger has a different idea and watches Pan. I giggle, this is funny in a romantic way. Prince takes out a crystal necklace and hands it to Petra. She gushes red and her dimples are a mile deep from her pretty, toothy grin.<br>"You are my Crystal," he whispers, quickly kissing her cheek. He takes it back and puts the necklace around her neck.  
>"And you are my Prince." she whispers back, returning his kiss. They watch the sunset. "I will watch the same sunset for the rest of my life. This one will be the best one of them all, Prince Lone Tiger, I will love you.." Pan pauses, "forever. And ever. We can live our lives together, living young indefinitely, and if we die here in Neverland, exploring and fighting together, to die will be an awfully big adventure, and I'll do it with you." Petra has always said "to die would be an awfully big adventure,", never has gone a day without saying it.<br>"I don't know, living a happy life on the Mainland sounds pretty brave, facing the fact death is upon you one day and living life to the fullest in the mean time."  
>"Nah, in Neverland, you live forever, facing never ending dangers, having to deal with life threatening adventures for the rest of your life, knowing you might face millions before death. Or maybe never dying but always having to deal with danger and take caution. Now that sounds daring."<br>"I disagree." Prince says quietly.  
>"Well, I'm right. Always am."<br>"No one's perfect."  
>"A crystal is." Pan says. That's the bad thing 'bout Petra, she's the Petra Pan, so she thinks much about herself. Pan then starts rowing towards shore again, now with strength and speed, much better than how she did before. They continue in silent for the rest of the ride until they get to land, she ties the canoe to a tree then starts leaving. "Thanks for the boat," she mutters then disappears. You may think they stay mad at each other but they meet up again, like every other time they get mad.. It's Pan's aptitude to beam with attitude and be the leader of everything while Tiger is apprehensive when this happens, afraid that she may go to far one day and forget about him, just like what she does with her mermen. Such a weird way of love they have and I get stuck watching the show.<br>It's been a few months since this argument has happened (it's normal for them to have arguments) but Petra and Prince continue to love each other. Pan keeps on telling Lone Tiger to run away with her from his tribe, he says he will but then never shows, which gets Pan annoyed and furious, so as a result, many times she will ignore him. The Lost Girls and I are huddled around talking and then Slightly bursts in, forcing my thoughts to get pushed of the edge of my brain and into the pit of forgotten.  
>"Some one new is here and I captured him!" she tells us all as if it's not normal for them to capture people. Petra thinks the same thing I do because she says;<br>"Like that's new," Petra muttered. "Well, where is he?" Pan asks impatiently.  
>"It's not an old man, it's a handsome boy this time! Maybe I can find love instead of Petra this time," Slightly laughs at her joke. Oh, Slightly... "To answer your question, madam, he's located just outside in the bushes. Come on, then!" Slightly commands us.<br>"Lets go," Petra decides, I fly to her shoulder and she's the first one out and goes to the bushes and drags out the visitor into the secret house.  
>"You're right. He's handsome," Nibs whispers.<br>"Yeah, more handsome than Lone Tiger, that's saying something. Speaking of Lone Tiger, where is that little prince of yours? I miss him around," one of the Twins asks.  
>"It has been only a few days, smart one. He's probably just having to do some tribe business." the other one says.<br>"Oh, shut up you guys, quit your arguing, will ya?" Tootles snaps. "I wonder when he'll wake." she says, zoning out. Pan scans the boy and let me just say, way more handsome than Lone Tiger, but I don't trust this kid for some reason. Petra notices his curly, dirty-blonde hair that goes down to his ears, tall and lean, not as muscular as the natives, but a little muscular, his narrow face, long eye-lashes. Gorgeous, better than most mermen. Once Pan leans over him to take it all in, his eyes open. But his eyes... bright blue eyes, almost the blue of the sky on a clear, beautiful day. Pan gasps and moves away and he stares at her, then finally looks around to see other girls.  
>"Er, hullo girls, would any of you mind showing me where the ocean is? Oh, and how did I get here?" the boy says, he has a British accent, must be from England in the Mainland.<br>"I brought you here." Slightly informs him, full of pride. His mouth opens a bit and confusion appears on his face and he can't find words, I smirk.  
>"W-well, I can see that. Where is here? Wait, no. I do not need to know that, where is the ocean? If you don't mind my asking." he questions, looking at Petra Pan, his eyes sparking when he meets her eyes. But Pan will not look away first, so she continues to stare hard into those eyes and finally he glances down and she smile triumphantly.<br>"We will not tell, or at least, not yet. I am Petra Pan, leader of the Lost Girls, and this is Tink. She can't talk, don't expect an answer." Pan tells him, I glare, and all the girls say hi, as if there's nothing else to say... how about leave? Or go away? I do not like him, neither will Lone Tiger. Boy, it doesn't hurt to admire him though, now does it? Although, it seems as if he doesn't know I'm here yet, if so, he'd be freaked about me being a fairy. Ha, I can't wait for the look on his face when he finds out these girls are really, really old.  
>"Pleased to meet you, Petra Pan, leader of the lost girls. I'm William Tomlinson, Will for short, my last name is Darling but it sounds to feminine to introduce myself as Darling. Anyway, I'm Will Tomlinson, first son of the Darling family. Wh-" William Tomlinson, first son of the fancy family says, about to continue until someone interrupts.<br>"What's wrong with your pants? Did they shrink a few sizes?" one of the Twins ask. He's wearing tights, a fancy shirt and fancy shoes but they are all torn up now.  
>"My underwear? Of course not, that's the style for England." he says, is it odd to anyone else that they call it underwear and not pants? Call me immature, but, hey, it's weird. He, once and for all, finally notices me, his eyes widen. "Is- is that a fairy? No, of course it isn't. Silly me," he chuckles. I stick my tongue out at him.<br>"I told you, this is Tinkerbell, maybe listen and you'll actually understand a few things." Petra says grinning as his face sinks in with surprise by her response and that there is a fairy in the room.  
>"H-h-how is that p-possible? Is this Earth? No, of course it is, if it wasn't, that'd be absurd."<br>"Wrong again, Mainland boy. This is Neverland, the pirates most likely took you. You came from the Mainland, or as you call it, Earth. Neverland is the second star to the right and straight on till morning."  
>"I see. And the pirates?"<br>"Don't worry about those dirty, filthy, mean, horrible things. Disgusting beings, they are. Don't even talk about them," Curly says. "I have curly hair too, except mine's much more longer and brown." she says, getting off track. Pan leaves to go outside and leaves the girls to talk to him, I rush to her as she grabs her small pan pipe. Ironic right? It's as if the pipe was named after Petra.  
>"I'm sure he'll enjoy the attention," Pan chuckles once we are outside, I smile as well. Petra climbs up to the top of the tree, her back against the trunk, one leg hanging down, the other crossed up on the branch, and her face looking over the beautiful view of Neverland. She then pulls out her pan pipe and plays a pretty song. She plays for hours and hours on her only finished pan pipe. She has millions of unfinished flutes as well as other wooden things. Pan can never focus on one thing, it's a miracle she finished this pan flute. I enjoy the breeze high up the trees, gazing out towards the view, listening to all the melodies, breathing in the fresh air of Neverland. Who could resist Neverland? Petra decides to crawl back down and we find Sir Fancy on top of a rock telling a story with the girls huddled around him.<br>"Welcome back, Lady Pan." Fancy smiles.  
>"Hello,"<br>"I was telling a story, would you like to join?"  
>"I decide the choices. But yes, I will join." Pan says, standing and listening while the girls are listening. It's a story about a sword in a stone, it was pretty interesting, it definitely got the girls hooked. He then moves on to a story called Cinderella and Princie comes from behind a tree and walks up, every one ignores him besides me. After a few minutes, he stays and listens, clearly bored. Fancy finishes and looks over to Tiger.<br>"Hullo there, I'm William Tomlinson, first son of the Darlings. And you are?" Underpants says, giving his attention to Lone Tiger.  
>"Lone Tiger." Princie simply responds.<br>"Hi Lone Tiger," Petra greets, her feelings transparent, she's mad with him again. They were going to meet under the waterfall and run off but Prince continues to be the no show.  
>"Can we walk?" Tiger asks.<br>"Oh, I don't know, I don't I feel like going some where today. Besides, Will is here."  
>"He is but he can stand a few minutes being away from you."<br>"And you can stand being away for days so how about you wait instead? We have a guest."  
>"It's fine, Miss Pan. Go along, I understand." Will smiles.<br>"It'll only be little, thank you, Will." Pan says, then she dashes into the woods up into the trees hiding with me in her hair. I see Princie grin, he loves Petra. Prince slowly walks around, his head sharply turning towards any noise. Pan makes a slight noise and Tiger sees a small bit of Petra, he smiles but she disappears again. She tackles him, pinning him. "I don't just leave, you see?."  
>"I'm sorry, my Crystal." he tells her. He then tosses her and pins her, pecking her cheek. She giggles and then quickly pecks his lips, the first kiss he has ever gotten on the lips from her, he grins. "Just always be waiting for me." he whispers.<br>"Always and forever." she whispers back. "Will you run away now? With me?" He can change her mind so easily, she'll be furious but then she'll be dazed and in love.  
>"I have to have to pack and see the last of my family first."<br>"Then you'll meet me at the river in a few hours?"  
>"Yes, my Crystal, my lovely Crystal."<br>"Well then, go, my Prince." she smiles and disappears up into the trees and he laughs and runs off. Petra goes back to the girls and Fancy who are all talking.  
>"Hello," Pan says grinning at the girls and Underpants.<br>"Hi Pan," Nibs says.  
>"Good afternoon, Miss." Underpants Will greets. They all continue to talk, including Petra, she acts so much more girly around Will, that's not good. But they talk, and talk, and talk. After a few hours, Pan then notices she must go to the river.<br>"I've got to go now, see you all later," Pan says smiling.  
>"Alright, see ya Pan, be safe of the pirates," Slightly winks. Petra grins and dashes through the forest to the river, no Princie. We wait for 2 hours, no Lone Tiger. Pan becomes outraged, throwing rocks, breaking sticks, shooting arrows, yelling, and more.<br>"He said he'd be here, Tink! HE SAID IT FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME AND DOESN'T COME!" Pan yells. I let her, she needs to get those feelings out of her system. This is the angriest she has ever been. Ever is a long time. She sits on the ground with her head between her knees and starts to cry silently. Pan never cries, she is the bold, daring, strong Petra Pan. But she did cry because of Princie. After an hour of heart ache for Petra, we go back. Usually it's just days when Lone Tiger doesn't come back, now it's been weeks. During those weeks, Petra fell in love again but with Expensive Will. Their love is more steady, more calm. Both relationships so different, unique in their own ways, stronger in their own ways. Petra is more wild with Prince but she's more proper and girly with Will.  
>"I love you, Petra Pan." William says to Petra.<br>"And I love you, my Will, my power." she replies. They walk for miles, holding hands. A few weeks later they shared their feelings, Tiger, again, shows up and they begin to battle for Pan, showing off, arguing, being boys.  
>Pan's out walking alone today with me and then Prince shows up.<br>"Hello," Tiger says. Petra does not reply, she will not give in. "I know I do not deserve to be forgiven but I apologize, my Crystal." There was then, more silence. "Do you love him?"  
>"Yes," she quickly replies.<br>"Do you love me?"  
>"Yes."<br>"That's all I needed to hear," Tiger grinned, Pan hid her toothy smile. She couldn't help but love and be angry at Princie at the same time. "And I love you, too, my dear Crystal." Lone Tiger is the one to disappear this time, dashing into the woods.  
>For months, maybe years, they battle for Pan, of course Petra picks one. This is where I let you decide what you want to do. You will either leave it at this and create your own ending so you can be joyous with your own ending or you can figure out what happens below. There can be your way or there can be the truth, it's your choice. I will warn you, there can always be a nightmare within a dream. "Petra was not quite like other girls but she was afraid at last. A tremor ran through her, like a shudder passing over the sea but on the sea one shudder follows another till there are hundreds of them, and Petra felt just the one. Next moment she was standing erect on the rock again," who will she choose? How will she live? Who will she love for the rest of her life? She must choose at this moment. "With that smile on her face and a drum beating within her. It was saying, 'To die will be an awfully big adventure.'"<p>

A few hundreds of years went by, after Petra died, I returned to Neverland, watching Lone Tiger everyday, staying with him so he will have one person he has always known. I never stopped calling William my immature, childish names, I never liked him. I also visit the old and deserted secret den from time to time, where the girls always planned their days. Their clothes, weapons, and belongings are still there, I never touch them, there's also Petra's pan pipe in her special corner, I can't help but cry when I go there. Always on one day of the year, Lone Tiger goes to a cliff and I go with him, he goes the same cliff he was at when he watched Petra Pan leave him to go with Will, every year he comes here, tears pouring down his face, him falling to his knees, his body shaking from sobs, screaming her name for her to come back, but he knows she can't, she went to Mainland. He still loves her and she has always loved him, never once was there a day in Mainland when she didn't think of Lone Tiger, she actually cried many times when she was in England. He is a handsome boy, with such a sweet mocking mouth. His sweet mocking mouth has one kiss on it that William could never get, though there it was, perfectly conspicuous in the right-hand corner. The Lost Girls and Pan went to the Mainland and all got married, they never met up with each other, if they did, they would have had a melt down because of all the memories. It's quite sad that they never saw each other though, they were practically sisters, but they split ways, crying as they said goodbye, goodbye means forgetting and going away forever, that was a mournful day. Pan then grew up with Will and had a family, but soon enough, her body gave up. I was there when she died, I was the only one there, William died 3 years before her, she was in a canoe in her favorite pond, her crystal necklace from Princie still on, sparkling in the sun, and her wedding ring from William still around her fragile finger. She was letting her long blonde hair loose and looked gorgeous, even at 92 years old. I was on her cheek as she told me goodbye, she smiled and whispered "Oh, the cleverness of me!" she said for the sake of memories, "Tink, I think it's time, my girl. Oh, don't cry Tink, I will always be with you, as you always have done with me. It's been the most magnificent and daring life, my dear friend. To die would be an awfully big adventure." with her good old Petra Pan mischievous grin that she has always done and a chuckle, then she died, she fulfilled her adventure, ending it with tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile. It was the most I have ever cried, my Pan, the little girl I always watched over and followed, watching her grow, for hundreds and hundreds of years, dead. You may think this was a sad ending but it's not, Pan loved her life, she died happy. Oh boy, do I love Neverland... The land of the never, the home of the unending stories, the place of adventures and heart breaks, every breath of air you take is fresh, never old, here in Neverland, the land of the never ending Pan. She made me never forget, death is only the next great adventure. She reminds me, never is an awfully long time, never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting. And I, Tink, will never forget Petra Pan, leader of the Lost Girls, the child that I have always loved and the child I will never say goodbye to.


End file.
